Slipping: My Heart is Not My Own
by CrystalTamer13
Summary: Shadow Lugia x Lugia. Confronted by her other half, Lugia is forced to answer a very strange question, "Why do you hate me?"


Slipping

By: M&M's

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, the games, or any character's in this thing. LOL, I love this pairing.**

**Summary: Deep within her, even though she was in control, he was always waiting for her to slip. She would try to push him away, but still try to cling to him…even if it meant losing everything…Lugia/Shadow Lugia**

**Rated A for angsty/romantic drabble! LOLZ, I luvz this kind of stuff…**

_She could hear him, talking to her. He urged her to slip. Every day. Even though she'd push him away, she held onto him more and more…_

"Lugia?" Ho-oh tilts his crested head towards me curiously, "Are you okay?" Such a stupid question. I'm not okay. He's in my head again. I shut my eyes, tightly, trying to get rid of his voice. The voice that always urged me to slip.

And when I open my eyes again, I'm in a different place, the dark, foggy recesses of my mind, staring eye-to-eye with my dark counterpart. It's him; the side I had tried to banish away.

Shadow Lugia.

But he still comes back. Vermillion eyes burn into my caramel-colored ones. You speak in your soft voice, calm and cold, "Lugia." The way you say my name sends tremors racing down my spine. You're the 'bad' Lugia.

"Shadow Lugia."

I spit your name right back at you. I'm in a defensive position, the spikes on my tail arched, ready to strike, my eyes narrowed beyond my blue mask. Anything to keep you from taking over me again. I will never let that happen.

Not again.

You look at me, your eyes taking in my defensive stance, my fierce glare. Purple feathers whisper as they brush together. Your vermillion eyes are blazing hot beyond your gray mask. "It's been a long time." you finally say, your words a quiet sigh.

"Not long enough."

"You can choose to believe me or not. I'm not here in an attempt to steal your form from you. I meant to ask you a question." Shocker. Probably to ask me on why I refuse to let him take my body from me. I'll tell you why. Last time he gained control, he nearly caused me to destroy half of Orre.

He takes my silence as a sign to continue.

"Why…do you hate me?" I ruffle my wings; close my deep copper colored eyes, "I can answer that question for you. Because you're my dark side. You're unnatural. The total opposite of me."

Big, blackish-purple bird/dragon quiet.

I'm quiet.

An uncomfortable silence falls.

I'll break it. "Why do you hate me?" I ask. You look at me, your vermillion eyes sad behind the gray mask. Your face is so much like mine.

But also, so very different.

You're quiet for a while, your head tilted, eyes closed. Deep in thought. Finally, you say, "I don't hate you."

Time stops.

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't hate you."

"Then why do you try to take over? Why do you fight with me?"

"I don't know"

You're silent again, shifting uneasily on big, purple-feathered feet. You look up, your fire-colored eyes blazing brightly into my topaz ones. You say three words that I'd never expect that you would say. Quietly, words I had to strain to hear:

"I love you."

Again, you catch me off-guard. I ruffle my heavy silver wings. "I…don't hate you either. Quite the opposite." I say, watching big, red eyes widen as I say the next three words, "I love you too."

Words I never expected to say.

"Lugia…" Your black-purple wings wrap me tightly in a soft, feathery embrace. I close my eyes. "That's good to know."

I open my eyes.

You're gone. I hope it's not forever, and I know it won't be. I can still feel your presence, like a shadow on my soul. But the shadow isn't so dark anymore. I don't feel scared by it.

Ho-oh looks worried.

"Are you okay?" he asks again.

I shake my feathered head slightly. "No." I say. "But I will be." Someday. When you're with me again, and we're flying into the sunset.

Together.

The End

**And there you have it! I just came up with the idea, its pure AWESOMENESS! And yes, I still sugar-high. Runs around room**

**Yayz sugar high, LOLZ!**


End file.
